My Soldier
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: Summery is inside.


My Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That's the simple and honest truth. So I am writing thing disclaimer to let you know that the characters are not my idea. I am letting you know that the song, My Johnny's a Soldier, is not mine. It is a civil war song that I find to go with this story. So if you have a problem with it, don't even bother reading it. And don't even bother trying to sue me. I have no money and I highly doubt you want any of my crap.

Summery: SakuLee. Sakura must face that that the one she loves is leaving for a battle that he may never return and thinks about the good things and her fears that it may be taken away. Please read and review my lovely song fic.

I really didn't want him to go. I wanted to follow him wherever he was lead to. But Tsunade refused to let me accompany his team. She said that they already had a skilled medical ninja and I was of no assistance.

My heart grew heavy for I knew that he might not return home. So much love filled my soul, as well as worry and regret. I regret treating him so harshly in our youth. He walked up to me with a straight face that now seems to have been replaced with a goofy grin I love so much. And believe it or not, he professed his love of me, claiming that he would protect me the day he died. I shot him down without a moments thought. Back then I was rather shallow. I didn't want anything to do with him because he… Well he looked to weird.

So here I am, trying not to cry in our hang out. We would always come here and have some fun. From things couples do privately, or should do so, to just goofing off and cheering up the other one when their day was not the best. We've discussed our dreams and ambitions. We've spoken of our fears, worries, and discomforts here. And here he was with me, placing a gentle hand on mine. Whenever I was with him, I felt I could truly be myself. And I didn't want to lose him.

_Here I sit on Buttermilk Hill,_

_Who could blame me cry my fill;_

_And every tear would turn a mill_

_Johnny has gone for a soldier._

I could remember so clearly how I started to fall for him. It was only meant to be a pity date to get him off my back. I told myself that over and over the day of the date.

When he finally arrived on my door he was gorgeous. He didn't have his hair in that ridicules bowl cut, but more in ruffled spikes. It seemed that he retired his green jump suit for a plain green shirt with orange on the "collar" of the short sleeves and neck. I later found out that Ten-Ten had stopped him dead in his tracks when he was going in what he normally dressed in. It seemed that she gave him an extreme make over and Neji chuckled as she attempted, but failed, to pluck his caterpillar brows. But he looked amazing, even if his eyebrows were just as bushy as ever. It didn't look as noticeable than with his normal bowl cut. My heart stopped for a moment. I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment, just as much as his face was. I couldn't believe that he looked so calm and collected, which now I know that he was about to have a heart attack from the stress he had been dealing with in getting ready for this day.

He took me to a movie, a sweet comedy. I was rather surprised that he took me to see that type of movie. Don't get me wrong; I love those kinds of movies. But I just never thought he would too. In my opinion, he seemed to be a hard core, die hard actions flick sort of guy. The movie was rather quirky like him and I enjoyed watching it with him. Both of us ended up ticking off a lot of the movie watchers with us causing trouble. We would actually throw popcorn in the screen and shout out boo's rather infuriating manner for those around us. And when it came for the laughter, we would take it too far and over do our laughs that ended up making us laugh at ourselves even more.

After the movie was over he looked up to me and said, "Sakura, would you like anything to eat?"

"Yeah. I'd like that Lee."

I remember he took me over to a nice restaurant and I was rather surprised. I didn't expect a movie and a dinner, or at least not a very good dinner. But it was actually a good date. We were just chatting and I still wondered how he could even pay for all of this. I mean this was a rather nice place to eat out.

"Lee, uhm… Do you want me to chip in on the bill?" I asked.

"No, I saved up on missions and Gai-sensie gave me extra money just incase. I'm treating you so I don't expect you to pay." He said.

But that was a year and a half ago. I can still remember it as if it was only yesterday. I was leaning on Lee, resting my head on his shoulder. I was still a little worried that we were going to be separated for some time; maybe even years. But I was most terrified that this would be the last time I ever get to see him. I didn't want to see Gai or Kakashi, or any Joinin ninja to come over to my place and state that Lee was never coming home. I didn't want to lose him.

_Me, oh my, I love him so._

_Broke my hear to see him go,_

_And only time could heal my woe._

_Oh Johnny has gone._

_Oh, Johnny come marching home again._

_When will Johnny come marching home?_

_Come home again,_

_Come home._

"Lee, let's run away." I blurted out.

I didn't want Lee to face this. I didn't want to lose him. I was scared. I felt weak for even suggesting this, but maybe he felt the same way too. Maybe we both could escape from this and live a normal life. We could escape the ninja life and raise a family. We can leave this war and let our love continue to grow. I just didn't want to see him get hurt. Not like the Chunin exam. I never want to see him in that state or worse ever again. It hurt me too much.

"Sakura, you're joking, right?" Lee asked me.

"No, I'm serious. Let's leave the village now. We can escape from this battle. I don't want to see you ge-"

"Enough Sakura." Lee interrupted me. "I am not running away Sakura. Do you really think I am going to die out there?"

I looked down trying to avoid his eyes. I was terrified that he might end up dead. He was the only person who was there for me after Naruto left to train for two years. He was the only one who could truly make me happier than what I thought Sasuke could. And now I was scared that I would end up like the Uchiha, emotionally crippled if the one I loved more than air itself were to just vanish.

"I'm scared." I finally uttered out.

"Sakura." Lee whispered as he held me strong in his arms. "I am too. But I have to be a man and face my fears. This is a time that 'youth' will get me killed. This is the life we chose when we became ninja. And I will die protecting those I love."

"Then take me with you." I whispered, trying not to cry into his chest.

"No. I refuse to let you go. Sakura, your place is here." Lee said in a stern voice.

"I want to go with you Lee! I want to follow you blindly like a duckling follows their mom. I want to be with you!" I began to sob uncontrollably.

I felt so weak as I cried. I could feel Lee rubbing my back soothingly. I felt comfort from his touches and I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay here. Or me leave with him. But I knew that it was an impossible dream.

"Sakura, remember that I promised to protect you 'til the day I died. I still intend to keep my promise." He whispered before our lips brushed gently.

The cruel war is raging 

_Johnny has to fight;_

_I long to be with him from morning 'til night._

_I long to be with him;_

_It grieves my heart so!_

_Oh, let me go with you!_

_No, my love, no._

As quickly as that kiss came, it left. Lee always leaving me breathless. I knew that he wasn't backing down. He was too stubborn for that. I guess that's one of the reasons I fell for him. He was too stubborn to not give up when he was told that he would never be a shinobi. He was stubborn every time I shot him down on his courtship. And he was going to be stubborn in this too. That Lee was too stubborn for death.

"I have to go now Sakura. Take care."

"Only if you promise to come back safe. If you come back with a scratch, I'll kill you for them." I chuckled rather dryly.

And with that, Lee was gone. I sat here in our hang out and let myself go. I started to cry about him leaving. I was so upset that he might end up in a coffin back here to Konoha instead of returning all scratched up with maybe bruised muscles or broken bones. I guess this is how love is supposed to be.

I guess I have to let go and pray for the best. I stayed there until the moon began to show and slowly walked over to a friend's house and knocked.

"Yes?" a blonde girl answered.

"Ino, you think we can have a girls night out? Maybe eat a tub of ice-cream?" I asked.

I knew that she could tell that I was crying. After all, my eyes were pretty red and puffy, I bet.

"Sure. A girls night sounds awesome right now."

_Here I sit on Buttermilk Hill,_

_Who could blame me cry my fill;_

_And every tear would turn a mill._

_Johnny has gone for a soldier._

_Fin_

oo

And thus ends this story. Please review.


End file.
